


The Future and Us

by imexactlythesameasyou



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Engaged, M/M, paula never existed, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imexactlythesameasyou/pseuds/imexactlythesameasyou
Summary: Ian proposes to Mickey, when he's ready. Mickey ignores the pancakes when they're ready.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Future and Us

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that they were always going to get married, and so this is how I envision it happening if Paula hadn't died and it hadn't all snowballed from there. Enjoy!

Ian walked in through the front door and immediately started calling out, with apparently no ability to simply wait the ten seconds it would have otherwise taken him to find his boyfriend in the kitchen. ‘Mickey? Mickey! Where are you?’

‘M’in the kitchen! You want some pancakes?’ Mickey sounded somewhat amused, which made Ian smile as he walked into the room, wrapping his arms around Mickey and squeezing once, finishing the gesture with a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

‘Disgusting. Not in front of the pancake batter, please.’ Ian simply laughed, of course causing Mickey to smile back.

‘You do anything but cook today?’ The comment was teasing but Mickey’s brow furrowed.

‘Larry Seaver wanted a chat. Our next official meeting isn’t until tomorrow though, so I tried to send a decoy in the form of Carl but he realised it wasn’t me, apparently. Your brother came back with the very helpful message that Larry was “disappointed in me” and “it was like I didn’t even care about pulling the wool over his eyes properly”. Fucking bastard. Some of my best work, that. Even gave Carl my jacket as part of the disguise.’ Mickey poured part of the batter into the frypan, unfortunately missing the way Ian rolled his eyes. ‘How was your day though? You get a new job?’

Ian sighed. ‘Not yet man. It’s hell out there. Maybe I should get into security with you.’

‘Nah man. I'm a lost cause but you got a future. Can you go back to EMT?’

Ian paused. It was tenuous but Ian was going to make the link anyway. ‘Nothing going the moment. But ah, you know, I’ve actually been thinking a lot about my future.’

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah. I was thinking about me and you and, you know, us.’ Ian knew he wasn’t the most elegant of speakers but he clearly had done something with his words because Mickey had turned around and was now squinting at Ian. Ian stared right back, a smile playing on his lips.

‘Well Gallagher? The future and us. What of it?’

Ian walked up to Mickey before dropping to one knee. God he hoped he did this right.

‘I love you, Mickey Milkovich. More than anything. There have been times in the past that I thought I could shake you, that I thought maybe I could move on, because I didn’t really have a choice. But I never could. I don’t know much, I’m not Lip, but I do know that I want to hold you every night, and I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to eat every breakfast food that you could possibly cook me, at every possible time of day. I’m going to be spending the rest of my life loving you anyway, so if you give me the chance, I would very much like to do it with you by my side. Mick, will you marry me?’ Ian doesn’t think he’s ever said so many words in a row, but he needed to do this, he needed to tell Mickey exactly how he felt (if only just to trick him into saying yes).

It was worth it, because Mickey was looking down at him with one of the most beautiful smiles Ian had ever seen. ‘Of course I’ll marry you.’

Ian immediately jumped up to kiss his fiancé, so relieved and full of joy. Lips interlocked and hands holding necks, he couldn’t believe that this was going to be his forever. That feeling slight wavered when they parted and Mickey wasn’t smiling anymore.

‘Hey where’s my fucking ring, bitch?’

Ian’s eyes grew wide as he reached into his pocket. ‘Oh fuck I fucked it up, didn’t I? I was so focused on the speech that I forgot I had bought an actual ring.’ Mickey just smirked back at him, letting him know he was just joking (kind of). Ian then slid the silver band onto Mickey’s ring finger, taking the tiny hands into his large ones.

It was 3 minutes before either of them realised the pancakes were burning.


End file.
